That Guy!
by Karla Stew Pattz
Summary: Era el chico más impresionante que había visto antes. Y supe que me estaba metiendo en un grave problema.


**One Shoot: That Guy!**

 **Summary:** Era el chico más impresionante que había visto antes. Y supe que me estaba metiendo en un grave problema.

* * *

 _ **Un mes antes**_

Mi mamá y yo estábamos en la fila en Informes, para eso justamente; para pedir informes y conocer el Colegio. Muchas amigas se lo habían recomendado. Delante nuestro había dos chicos y un hombre mayor. Yo hablaba con mi mamá acerca de un libro que estaba leyendo cuando el chico delante de mí se giró.

Era el chico más impresionante que había visto antes.

Y supe que me estaba metiendo en un grave problema.

 _ **Un mes después.**_

-Cielo, recuerda hacer amigos y divertirte mucho. –me deseo mi mamá antes que me montara al coche. Por supuesto, porque para eso es la escuela ¿no? ¡Para divertirse! ¿Quién dijo que hay que estudiar?

-Mamá, no voy a ir al Colegio a divertirme; sino iría a una fiesta pero te prometo que tratare de hacer amigos, ¿vale?

-Vale, te amo y papá también aunque no pueda estar aquí –dijo con una mueca. Sin más me subí al coche donde el chofer ya me estaba esperando. Mi papá era dueño de un equipo deportivo aquí en Londres, así que prácticamente siempre estaba afuera y cuando estaba lo único que hablaba era: futbol.

Ayer por la noche me había marcado para desearme suerte en el Colegio; era uno de esos Colegios donde van los niños ricos y aunque la cuenta bancaria de papá incluía muchos ceros, no me consideraba una de ellos.

-Señorita Isabella, llegamos. –dijo el chofer luego de que se estacionara en la entrada.

-Gracias Félix, te veo luego –yo abrí mi puerta y me baje del auto porque si algo odiaba era que me abrieran la puerta del coche y ahí estaba el Colegio con un sinfín de muchachos de mi edad caminando, viendo sus celulares y uno que otro tratando de entablar una plática con el de al lado.

Era el primer día para todos y aunque seguramente muchos de ellos ya se conocían de antes, la mayoría no contábamos con ningún amigo. Pero eso no me aterraba en lo absoluto.

Tengo 17 años y soy la chica que ves en el jardín leyendo un libro o que si vas a visitarla seguramente la encontraras en la cocina preparando cupcakes, pasteles o pies. Y eso no quiere decir que no me guste ir de compras, de hecho es una de los pocos pasatiempos que comparto con mi mamá; eso y arreglarnos el cabello y las uñas. Mucha gente tiene el mal concepto de que toda chica que le gusta leer es una chica fea, que usa faldas enormes y tiene aparatos dentales; pero yo estoy totalmente en contra de ello. ¿Qué una no puede leer un buen libro mientras le hacen el manicure?

El Colegio lucia como uno de esos viejos castillos del siglo XIX o tal vez como la mansión de Sir Thomas y Lady Bertram*, con sus hermosos paisajes y sus impresionantes edificios, capaz de transportarte a otra era.

Estaba caminando hasta Alice, una chica que vivía por mi casa cuando lo vi. A aquel chico. Era el chico más impresionante, alto, musculoso y con una sonrisa capaz de congelarte. Su melena era negra azabache y unos ojos cafés deslumbrantes. Trate de continuar mi camino hacia Alice aun cuando no podía quitarle los ojos de encima y entonces paso, él levanto su vista hacia mí y me miro. ¿Y eso fue una sonrisa? ¡Eso fue una sonrisa!

No paso más. Él simplemente se marchó acompañado por su amigo, el chico rubio.

Los había visto a ambos antes, dos veces. La primera cuando mamá y yo fuimos a visitar las instalaciones del Colegio. Ambos, el chico lindo y el rubio estaban delante nuestro en la fila con un hombre mayor también rubio, quien sospechaba era padre del rubio menor. Habían hablado de una u otra cosa sin importancia pero él nunca me volteo a ver.

La segunda vez fue cuando fuimos a mi inscripción definitiva. Nosotras a penas íbamos entrando cuando los vi salir a los dos y esa vez también estaban acompañados por el rubio mayor. Pero se marcharon muy rápido.

¿Podría ser que me enamora?

Nunca antes había estado de esta manera, así que me aterraba hasta la medula, pero al girar mi cabeza y mirarlo hablando con el rubio y otros dos chicos, supe que estaba dispuesta a correr el riesgo.

-¡Hey Bella! –Alice me abrazo fuertemente y a pesar de que a penas y habíamos hablado antes conocía a Alice y ella nunca tardaba en hacer amigas y sin importante el tiempo que tuviera de conocerte te trataba como una amiga más de toda la vida.

-¿Cómo estas Alice? ¿Emocionada por el primer día?

-Oh definitivamente que sí, mira déjame te presento a dos amigas nuevas. Ella es Charlotte y ella Jane.

Las cuatro charlamos por un largo rato hasta que fue hora de entrar a clase y lamentablemente ninguna de nosotras tocamos en la misma aula.

En el salón todos estaban callados, nadie hablaba con nadie. Supongo que nos cuesta un poco adaptarnos y conocer gente nueva. El profesor aun no había llegado a clase y entonces la puerta se abrió.

Y ahí estaba el chico. Increíblemente guapo.

Vi a un par de chicas suspirar por él también, y desee no ser tan obvia.

Él se sentó en la silla que estaba junto a la mía y en ese momento el profesor apareció. Ni siquiera nos miró, se sentó en el escritorio y empezó a explicar el reglamento y un par de cuestiones administrativas de la escuela, para después cinco minutos antes tomara su portafolio y se marchara del aula.

Yo me sentía como una gelatina. Temblando de emoción porque él estaba junto a mí y a la vez tratando de disimular la sonrisa de estúpida que estaba segura tenía en la cara.

La mañana pasó sin nada de extraordinario y pronto ya estaba fuera esperando a que Félix llegara. Aun no sabía nada del chico de al lado, porque para mí des fortuna ningún maestro se había tomado la molestia de pasar lista y así al menos, poder saber su nombre.

Saque mi libro de "Matar a un ruiseñor", y me dispuse a leer cuando algo llamo mi atención. Y ahí iban, el chico extraordinario y el rubio saliendo de la escuela y hablando de algo que no podía distinguir; caminaron juntos hasta el estacionamiento y se subieron a lo que según vi, un Lamborghini negro. Vaya que eran mejores amigos; ¿Cómo es que yo no tenía alguien en quien confiar tanto? A parte de mi madre, claro.

 **/ / / / / / / / / / / /**

Me había pasado la tarde pensando en el chico impresionante. Ahora estaba recostada en el jardín con un libro junto a mí pero sin ser capaz de concentrarme y tratando de adivinar cuál sería su nombre. Sospechaba que empezaba con algo con E. Tenía cara de E. Lo sé, tal vez suene un poco loca pero soy muy buena adivinando nombres aunque sea difícil de creer.

Edison.

Elliot.

Elton.

Erick.

Evan.

¿Cuál sería su nombre?

 **/ / / / / / / / / / /**

A la mañana siguiente cuando entre a mi salón aun no había nadie dentro así que aproveche un poco para adelantar mi lectura. Aprovechando que tenía mi cabeza despejada ahora que no había visto al chico impresionante.

No aun, al menos.

Pero entonces apareció. Lo vi por la ventana del aula; iba caminando con un chico que no había visto antes y con el chico rubio. Sip, definitivamente era su mejor amigo. El chico impresionante les sonrió y agito su mano antes de entrar al salón, así que rápidamente baje mi cabeza e hice como que no lo había estado viendo como lunática.

Dejo su libro en el pupitre junto al mío y use todas mis fuerzas para no desmayarme. ¿Dónde estaba el resto de la clase?

-Hola –saludo con una voz tan perfecta. Varonil pero a la vez alegre.

Levante mi cabeza lentamente y susurre un "Hola" sonando de lo más normal, afortunadamente.

-Me llamo Emmett McCarty, ¿Y tú? -¡SI! Lo sabía, sabía que empezaba con E y que perfecto sonaba.

-Soy Bella Swan –pero nuestra conversación termino ahí porque rápidamente el salón se fue llenando de alumnos y no volví a hablar con él el resto del día.

Durante el break me senté con Alice, Charlotte, Jane y esta vez al grupo se había unido Tia, Benjamín y Mike; compañeros de clase de Alice así que ocupamos una mesa completa.

-¡Lo sé! El profesor Barner es demasiado aburrido, no hace más que hablar de su ex esposa ¿Por qué no lo supera y ya? Pero no, a la hora del examen estoy segura que nos va a culpar a nosotros de no haber prestado atención a clase; como siempre hacen los profesores. –dijo Alice con su muy característica voz que destilaba seguridad.

-Pues para mi mejor, que a mí no me interesa saber nada de células ni átomos –dijo el chico nuevo, Mike que por algún motivo no había terminado de agradarme.

Tome un poco de mi bebida antes de que viera a Alice agitando sus brazos y gritando: ¡Hey Jasper! ¡Por aquí! Y antes de que lo viera venir ahí estaba el rubio que siempre acompañaba al chico impresionante. Se sentó junto a Alice y le regalo un beso en la mejilla.

-¡Hey chicos! –nos dijo a todos en la mesa. Se veía bastante amable.

-Él es Jasper, esta con conmigo, Tía, Benjamín y Mike en clase.

-Mucho gusto Jasper, soy Jane –saludo la rubia bastante animada.

-Y yo Charlotte –contesto la otra guardando el resto de su sándwich en una bolsa.

-Soy Bella Swan, mucho gusto –él estaba justo enfrente mío así que podía ver como Alice no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

-Jasper McCarty, un placer. -¡Jasper que?!

-¿McCarty? –pregunte. ¿Acaso eran familiares? O tal vez solo era casualidad.

-Sí, McCarty ¿Por qué?

-Oh no, es que en mi clase hay un chico que se apellida igual

-Mmm ¿y de casualidad no es Emmett? –Bueno, creo que después de todo sí que eran más que solo mejores amigos.

-Sí, creo que si –y toda la mesa se mantenía callada escuchando el intercambio de palabras entre el rubio (al cual ahora podía llamar Jasper) y yo.

-Oh, es mi hermano. –dijo como si fuera lo más normal de todo.

-¿Tu hermano? Bueno, discúlpame pero no se parecen en nada

Toda la mesa se rio, claro. Ahora yo era la payasita del grupo, como no.

-No, nos parecemos. Yo me parezco a mi papá y Emmett a mamá.

Yo solo asentí sintiéndome completamente apenada.

-Bueno, disculpen que no los pueda acompañar más, Emmett me estaba buscando antes así que será mejor que me vaya. ¡Muchos gusto chicos! –y le sonrió una vez más a Alice antes de marcharse.

-¡Vaya! No sabía que Jasper tenía un hermano –dijo Benjamín

-Ni yo, ¿creen que sea igual de agradable que él? –pregunto Tía y de nuevo la mesa cobro vida.

 **/ / / / / / / / / / / /**

La primera semana había pasado rápidamente y hoy por fin era viernes. Emmett había estado sentándose junto a mí el resto de los días, y habíamos hablado de cosas sin importancia.

Durante el break lo buscaba con la mirada para encontrarlo con su grupo de amigos (y hermano) mirando hacia mi dirección y siempre que lo cachaba mirándome me guiñaba un ojo. En una ocasión Jasper lo cacho sonriéndome, y con el ceño fruncido lo golpeo en el hombro para luego decirle algo, Emmett le respondió igual de agitado y al parecer las cosas no terminaron muy bien porque Emmett salió de la cafetería sin mirar atrás.

Y ahora aquí estaba haciendo un escrito con Emmett acerca de las garantías individuales violadas en la nación.

-Bueno, fuiste de mucha ayuda Emmett –le dije cuando regrese con nuestro trabajo revisado por la profesora quien había marcado un A+ en letras rojas.

-De nada señorita, siempre un placer. –y a pesar de que realmente no había ayudado mucho había hecho el trabajo más ameno.

-¿Vives cerca del colegio? –le pregunte, aprovechando que habíamos sido el único equipo en terminar.

-Si algo así, como a 15 minutos ¿y tú?

-Media hora pero mi mamá quería que estuviera aquí. Siempre había escuchado recomendaciones y cuando vinimos a la visita salió encantada.

-Bueno habrá que agradecerle a tu madre por la excelente decisión que tomo –¡Oh dios! En ese momento sentí como mi corazón explotaba de felicidad; ¿el realmente había querido decir eso o realmente estaba felicitando a mi mamá por elegir un buen colegio para mí? – De otro modo no te hubiera conocido ¿no?

-Cierto –logre contestar. Pero por debajo de la mesa sentía mis manos temblar.

-Amm me estaba preguntando si te gustaría tomar algo mañana por la tarde ¿Qué dices? Es sábado así que no se si tengas planes -¿Planes? Cancelaria mi cita con la Reina (si tuviera una) solo para estar con él.

-Claro, me encantaría.

-Genial –él me sonrió maravillosamente. Sus ojos brillaban cuando continuo hablando sobre una película que había visto la noche anterior, y yo solo escuchaba con atención cada palabra.

Se estaba metiendo dentro de mí.

Y no estaba asustada.

No cuando él se reía de esa manera tan graciosa cuando le contaba de mis manías como lectora.

Decidí que no me importaba y que lo intentaría, lo intentaría con todo mi corazón y alma.

 **/ / / / / / / / / / / /**

Al día siguiente él paso por mí en su coche y me llevo a un restaurante de comida italiana decorado exquisitamente.

-Me encanta venir aquí, vengo desde que soy un niño –me cuenta cuando el mesero trae nuestros platillos.

-¿Enserio? Nunca antes había escuchado de este restaurante

-Pues ya ves, Emmett siempre al rescate.

Ambos nos reímos. Y si, en efecto la comida es deliciosa.

-¿Cómo conociste este restaurante? Esta bastante escondido, nunca hubiera dado con él.

-Oh, mi mamá al llegar al país se perdía bastante y en una de esas veces lo encontró. Ni Jasper ni yo habíamos nacido aun pero ella ya venía con papá. Para cuando nacimos… -pero la historia fue interrumpida por el sonido de su celular. Emmett lo saco del pantalón y me volteo a ver antes de contestar.

-¿Hola? Sí, claro… espérame un segundo, por favor –alejo el teléfono y se dirigió a mí –Discúlpame, no tardo.

Emmett salió y tardo como quince minutos en regresar. Se veía bastante apenado pero rápidamente volvimos a agarrarle hilo a la conversación.

-Y bien, ¿Tienes hermanos? –me pregunto Emmett

-No, soy hija única ¿Qué hay de ti? –pregunto a pesar de que ya se la respuesta.

-Am sí. Uno de mi edad, se llama Jasper va a al colegio así que probablemente sepas quien es.

-Sí, es compañero de una amiga. ¿Y tus papás a que se dedican?

-Bueno, mi papá es dueño de los bancos Carty, aquí en Inglaterra; solo que decidió tomarse unos meses de vacaciones, antes de volver de nuevo a las andadas. Y mi mamá fue conductora de televisión en América antes de casarse con mi padre y mudarse para acá.

-¡Vaya! Como quisiera que mi padre hiciera lo mismo que el tuyo. –le dije aunque sé que eso sería imposible. Mi papá ama muchísimo más el futbol que a mamá y a mi juntas.

-¿Qué? ¿Tomarse unas vacaciones? –Yo asiento -¿a qué se dedica?

-Ah bueno, es dueño de un equipo de futbol. Y está obsesionado con ganar el campeonato este año.

-Claro, Swan ¿no? Charlie Swan, no sé por qué no lo intuí antes. No me gusta mucho el futbol pero de vez en cuando le hecho un ojo.

Luego de la deliciosa comida salimos a dar un paseo por el centro comercial antes de llegar al cine y ver una película animada, a la cual Emmett esperaba con ansias. Era como un niño en cuerpo de joven.

Emmett me dejo en mi casa a las ocho, luego de casi seis horas juntos; él no se bajó a abrirme la puerta (recordando una de las tantas manías mías que le había contado) pero si me tomo de la muñeca y mirando a los ojos de dijo:

-Gracias por aceptar mi invitación Bella, de verdad la pase de maravilla. Espero que se repita, si tú quieras obviamente

-Me encantaría –y luego de que me besara en la mejilla me soltó la muñeca y me baje del coche sintiendo que volaba sobre una nube.

Soñé con él. Con que caminábamos juntos tomados de la mano sobre la arena, mirando las olas del mar.

 **/ / / / / / / / / / /**

Hoy era sábado y Alice se había auto invitado a mi casa argumentando que sus padres estaban en Italia y ella no quería quedarse sola en casa. Estábamos en el living viendo una película de zombies y comiendo palomitas.

-¿Sabes Bella? Detesto las películas de zombies pero esta está bastante tierna. Mira que la cura sea el amor –dice con un suspiro

-Lo sé, está bastante linda

-Oh, ¿te cuento algo Bella? –ella se gira para quedar en frente mío y yo le bajo el volumen a la película –bueno, ¿te acuerdas de Jasper? –pero ella no espera a que yo conteste su pregunta y continua hablando – bueno, me gusta mucho y creo que yo le gusto también. ¿No es genial? Me invito a cenar ayer por la noche y la pase de maravilla; comimos pizza, caminamos por las calles, me compro un helado y después fuimos al museo de cera; nos subimos a la rueda de la fortuna… ¡Y me beso! ¡Me beso, Bella! Y fue mágico, quedamos en salir mañana porque el otro sábado ¡Es mi cumpleaños! Y se me ocurrió hacer una pequeña fiesta en mi casa a la que obviamente tienes que ir ¿Quieres?

-Ah –Alice había dicho tantas cosas en menos de un minuto que no sabía ni que decir, así que opte por contestar primero la última pregunta –claro Alice, me encantaría ir. Y obviamente estoy muy feliz por ti; se ve que Jasper es un buen chico ¡Se ven lindísimos juntos!

-¿Verdad que si? Y no quise hacer una fiesta súper grande, el plan es estar en la piscina y comer golosinas y pastel, ya sabes. Además que solo iremos unos pocos.

-¿Unos pocos? ¿Quiénes van a ir? –si va a ir Jasper es muy probable que vaya a ir Emmett, ¡Oh por Dios! Si, definitivamente iba a estar ahí.

-Bueno, a penas lo decidí ayer en la noche así que mi primer invitado fue Jasper y el futuro cuñado, por supuesto. Ya sabes, hay que agradarle a la familia. Planeo hablarles hoy a Charlotte y a Jane. Y el lunes les diré a Kebi, Benjamín y Mike. Igual, invitare a un par de amigos de mi antiguo colegio. Seremos como 15 a lo máximo.

Emmett estaría ahí.

-Suena genial Alice, un poco apresurada pero me encanta la idea. Todo bastante relajado.

-¡Lo sé! No es de mí organizar las cosas al último momento pero la idea inicial era no hacer nada porque quería ir a un concierto pero cambiaron la fecha así que… ¡Fiesta!

Continuamos charlando un rato más hasta que la película se acabó y le pedimos a Félix que nos llevara a Alice y a mí al centro comercial para comprar algunas cosas para la fiesta… no podía esperar a que fuera sábado.

 **/ / / / / / / / / / / / /**

Hoy era martes y también la tercera semana de clases y era obvio como muchos ya empezaban a hablar con más y como el ajetreo de no conocer a nadie se iba acabando, lo cual era bastante bueno pero aun mejor era que cada vez faltaba menos pero la pool party de Alice. Había comprado un traje de baño color azul precioso, y un vestido color blanco para usarlo encima. Alice no se había cansado de decirme que me quedaba genial.

Cada vez me estaba llevando mejor con ella y le tenía muchísima más confianza que al inicio, pero aun así no le había contado lo mucho que gustaba Emmett, supongo que quería esperar a que él diera alguna señal de que yo también le gustaba para luego poder contarle a Alice.

En ese momento Emmett entro y se sentó junto a mí. Ayer habíamos estado platicando hasta tarde por WhatsApp y yo aún no podía creer lo increíble que era porque no solo era guapo (en exceso) sino también bastante tierno y divertido.

-Hey Bells –me beso en la mejilla por un par de segundos y luego me entrego un chocolate –es mi chocolate favorito; compre uno para mí y pensé que tal vez te gustaría

-Oh Emmett, muchas gracias y me encanta, por cierto –cuando hacia cosas como esta me hacían querer estar con él por siempre, ¿Cómo una chica no podía enamorarse de alguien así?

-De nada preciosa. Me debes una cita ¿no es así? ¿Qué te parece el viernes? -oh oh.

-Mmm Alice me pidió que me quedara en su casa el viernes para arreglarla el sábado temprano, Te voy a ver ahí, ¿no? –y la mueca que hizo pero respondió por él.

-No puedo ir Bella, ya quede con mí... mama de, ya sabes... llevarla a no sé dónde y algo así. Es tonto, pero lo siento…

-Oh lo entiendo, bueno… ¿Qué dices del jueves, entonces?

-El jueves será. Y ya tengo pensando a donde te llevare.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y puedo saber dónde es?

-Bueno, me gustaría que fuera una sorpresa pero te… -y su celular comenzó a sonar, él lo saco rápidamente y contesto al primer timbrazo -¿Hola? ¡Claro! No, no… no ha llego el profesor aun… si, no –él soltó una carcajada –espera un segundo. –despego el teléfono de su oreja y me pidió disculpas con la mirada –Lo siento, tengo que atender.

-Adelante.

Emmett no regreso sino hasta mitad de la clase. El profesor le dijo que era la primera y última vez que lo dejaba entrar tarde.

-Ups, creo que se enojó un poco –le digo cuando se sienta junto a mí.

-Sí, pero ¿Qué se le puede hacer?

Nos miramos a los ojos y nos empezamos a reír causando un regaño más por parte del profesor.

 **/ / / / / / / / / / /**

-¿Es el mismo chico con el que saliste la otra vez? –me pregunta mi mamá cuando bajo ya lista con un pantalón negro y blusa color limón.

-Si mama, se llama Emmett.

-Mmm… ¿Y ya son novios? –pregunta sentándose en el sillón y cruzando la pierna dándote la mirada de: _Y quiero la verdad._

-No mamá; solo somos amigos, nada más.

-Claro amigos, como no. Papá y yo tenemos una cena benéfica el sábado, mi vuelo sale como a las una de la tarde, así que le dices a Félix que te lleve a casa de Alice ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo mamá . Ahora ya me voy, Emmett ya está afuera.

Salí al aire frio de Londres, menos mal que me había puesto un blazer encima de mi blusa de tirantes color limón.

Emmett estaba estacionado enfrente de mi casa así que solamente me subí al lugar del copiloto y le di un beso en la mejilla.

-Estas preciosa Bella; no sabía si bajarme o mandarte un mensaje… opte por lo segundo ¿está bien?

-Claro que sí, de otro modo mi mamá nunca nos hubiera dejado ir.

-Bueno, ¿lista para la mejor comida china en toda Inglaterra?

-Más que lista.

La comida estuvo deliciosa, como Emmett había predicho y el lugar era toda una maravilla. Cuando llego la hora de pagar la cuenta él ni siquiera me dejo mirar (igual que siempre hacia).

Luego de que él le entregara la tarjeta al mesero me volteo a ver bastante triste.

-Aun no quiero dejarte ir Bella.

-No tienes que hacerlo, podemos ir a dar una vuelta por ahí. Es temprano aun –y parece que el ánimo se le recobro rápidamente.

Ya en el coche me pregunto a donde me gustaría ir.

-Donde sea está bien, algo para caminar un rato.

-Tengo el lugar ideal.

Y así es como llegamos a Piccadilly Circus*, Emmett se estaciono en una de las calles y nos bajamos a caminar un rato sin intención de entrar a ningún lugar. Simplemente disfrutar de las luces de los anuncios y la música proveniente de algunos bares y teatros.

-Me gusta venir a caminar aquí; con tanta gente y ruido uno no puede escuchar ni sus pensamientos. A veces es bueno –dice pasando su mano encima de mis hombros, ¿Cómo me había ganado a alguien tan maravillo como él? ¿Cómo él quería estar con alguien como yo?

-Es bastante lindo –siento su perdida cuando aleja su brazo de mis hombros y me toma de la mano para luego caminar juntos por las calles escuchando el ruido de la hermosa ciudad.

Hablamos de cosas sin importancia y el tiempo se va demasiado rápido porque cuando vemos la hora nos damos cuenta que ya es medianoche, así que volvemos a su coche listos para ir a casa.

Me sorprende cuando él me abre y la puerta y ya estoy lista para reclamarle pero él no me deja porque toma mi rostro entre sus manos y mirándome a los ojos (como me encanta que haga) me dice:

-Ha sido una noche de verdad mágica Bella. Me gustas mucho, demasiado y no puedo dejar de pensar en ti ni un segundo… ¿puedo besarte? –y esta vez está mirando mis labios. Él ha dicho todo aquello por lo que he estado esperando así que me acerco lentamente y nos besamos.

Fue uno de esos besos lentos, un beso que me hizo sentir temblar de emoción y querer llorar al mismo tiempo, uno de esos que recuerdas para toda la vida aun cuando no recuerdes el primero; y no, no fue como lo describen en los libros donde todo deja de existir e importar. Pero ahí estaba yo, entregándole mi alma entera al chico más impresionante de todos.

 **/ / / / / / / / / / / / / /**

Félix me dejo en la puerta de la casa de Alice; yo baje mi maleta con mis cosas y me despedí de él, diciéndole que ya podía marcharse a casa. No tenía sentido que se quedara otras cuatros horas más, sino había nadie en mi hogar. Mi mamá había volado a España para encontrarse con papa y juntos ir a una cena; yo por otro lado iba a pasar la noche con Alice, haciendo sesión de spa para estar más que lindas mañanas. Aun y cuando Emmett no iba a venir.

Todavía no podía olvidar el beso que nos habíamos dado ayer por la noche, había sido mágico. Casi no dormí por estar hablando con él, el solo usaba WhatsApp porque decía que era "útil" pero no le agradaban otras redes sociales como Facebook o Instagram; así que tenía que conformarme con eso. En la escuela estábamos juntos en las clases sentado uno junto al otro y para el break él se iba con sus amigos y Jasper, y yo con Alice y el resto de nuestros amigos. Pero eso no era impedimento para que no volteara a ver o para guiñarme el ojo.

Alice y yo la pasamos en su habitación preparando mascarillas y platicando de los planes para mañana. Al igual que yo, ella era hija única así que entendíamos bien eso de no tener alguien a quien confiarle todo.

-Jasper quiere que sea su novia; yo le dije que luego le decía aunque él me conoce y sabe que solo lo haga para molestarlo. ¡Es más que obvio que le voy a decir que sí!

-Alice, ¿para qué desperdiciar el tiempo? Dile que si de una vez –si Emmett me lo preguntara no lo dudaría ni un segundo aunque creo que eso está más que claro.

-Lo sé, tal vez mañana le diga que sí. ¡Me gusta mucho! Es demasiado tierno y lindo conmigo, ayer me llevo a su casa y conocí a su papá y a su mamá; Emmett no estaba pero de todos modos la pasamos genial. ¡Son todos súper lindos! –me sonroje al saber que la razón por la que Emmett no estaba era porque había estado conmigo.

-¿Enserio? No son novios y ya conociste a los suegros –le digo bromeando.

-Bueno, él quería que supiera que era un buen chico. Y qué mejor que poniendo todas las cartas sobre la mesa, ¿no?

-Supongo que tienes razón. No sabes si un chico va a enserio hasta que te presenta a su familia.

-¿Y qué hay de ti Bells? ¿No hay nadie que haga latir ese corazoncito? –no estaba segura de sí era el momento o si confiaba en ella lo suficiente para contarle de Emmett pero me arme de valor y decidí que Alice había confiado su vida conmigo así que podía confiar ella de la misma manera que ella en mí.

-Bueno, de hecho… sí. No te había querido decir porque quería estar segura ¿sabes? Pero él ayer me dijo que yo también le gustaba.

-¿Quién Bells? ¡Tengo que saberlo ya! –Alice saltaba completamente emocionada, igual que yo.

-Emmett, Emmett McCarty

-¡Ahhhh! Bells, vamos a ser como hermanas, cuando tu salgas con Emmett y yo con Jas, vamos a ir a las cenas en su casa y vamos a estar las dos juntas y vamos a tener citas dobles… ¿no va a ser genial? ¡Claro que si va a ser genial! No puedo esperar a que te pida ser su novia, ¡Tengo una idea! Voy a decirle a Jas que nos ayude, es su hermano así que…

-¡Oh no Alice! Jasper me cae muy bien y él es súper amable conmigo pero no estoy segura de si yo le gusto para su hermano.

-¿Qué? ¿De dónde sacas esas tonterías?

-Bueno, algunas veces en la cafetería cuando estamos comiendo Emmett voltea a verme, me guiña el ojo o me sonríe y algunas veces Jasper lo ha cachado y siempre terminan como discutiendo; no estoy segura… solo ellos empiezan a hablar y uno siempre termina yéndose de la cafetería.

-Tal vez te confundes, mira… mañana yo voy a hablar con Jasper, aclaramos estoy y luego le pedimos su ayuda.

-No quiero que Emmett solo me pida ser su novia porque su hermano se lo está pidiendo Alice.

-¡Y no va a ser así! Él solo le va a dar un empujoncito, ¿Qué tal y es lo que está esperando? Que alguien lo anime –sus comentarios suenan muy convincentes y quiero tanto a Emmett que estoy dispuesta a pedir ayuda a quien sea así que termino aceptando.

 **/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /**

Pasamos la tarde en la piscina y como Alice había predicho solo fuimos alrededor de 13. Comimos algunos snacks, escuchamos música, bailamos, hicimos algunos juegos en la alberca, cantamos y por supuesto no faltaron las fotos. Comimos el delicioso pastel que Alice y yo preparamos en la mañana y Alice abrió todos los regalos.

Yo le regale un perfume, un vestido precioso y una gift card para Starbucks sabiendo lo obsesionada que era con el café de ahí. Le regalaron zapatos, accesorios, peluches, comida, mas gift cards y Jasper tickets para ir juntos al concierto de Taylor Swift en primera fila.

Al final de la noche solo quedábamos Alice, Jasper y yo. Todos los demás se habían ido, ya cansados de estar todo el día de arriba para abajo.

Mis papás no iban a llegar hasta el lunes así que no tenía sentido irme temprano y estar sola en la casa por lo que decidí quedarme con ellos y asar algunos bombones en la fogata.

-Que mal que Emmett no pudo venir, yo quería a mi cuñado aquí –ah sí, Alice le había dicho a Jasper que si quería ser su novia mientras partían el pastel haciéndonos a todos reír y gritar de la emoción, aunque no más que Jasper.

-Ya sé, pero no pudo cancelar. Era la fiesta de un amigo. Yo me zafé pero él ya había quedado de pasar por Rosalie. -¿Fiesta? ¿Rosalie? ¿No iba a llevar a su mamá a algún sitio?

-Mmm que mal. –Alice volteo a verme y me guiño un ojo antes de decirle a Jasper –deberíamos planear ir a algún lado el lunes, los cuatro.

-¡Claro! Yo le digo a Emmett -contesto Jasper bastante entusiasmado.

-Sí, ¿Qué día te queda bien a ti Bella? –me pregunto Alice haciendo que Jasper frunciera el ceño rápidamente.

-¿Bella? ¿También va a ir?

-¡Si Jas! Te dije los cua-tro ¿no escuchaste? Mira creo que es el momento de aclarar algunas cosas corazón.

Y ahí se venía el momento. ¿Qué tal y yo no le agradaba a Jasper y el no aceptaba ayudarme?

-¿Quieres empezar tu Bella? –dijo Alice dirigiéndose a mí.

-Amm bueno, no sé cómo empezar. Es que creo que no te agrado… me refiero a que he visto que a veces tú y Emmett se pelean porque él me está sonriendo y yo… yo no termino de entender porque. Mira Jasper, a mi Emmett me gusta muchísimo; hemos salido dos veces y él ha sido maravilloso conmigo… no sé si te haya dicho pero, él ayer me confeso que le gusto y… y quiero estar con él. De verdad.

Jasper se quedó congelado en su lugar; estaba más pálido y me miraba como si le hubiera hablado en chino. No reacciono hasta que Alice no lo golpeo en el hombro.

-¡Hey! –le gritó.

-Lo siento; yo… am bueno yo no sabía nada de esto. Él no me… conto nada. Amm, y no Bella; no es que no me agrades eso no tiene nada que ver. De verdad.

-¿Ves? Te lo dije –Alice me sonrió y me dio un pequeño apretón en la mano para luego girarse hacia Jasper –Bella y yo nos preguntábamos si tal vez tu podías animar a Emmett a… ya sabes, preguntarle si quiere ser su novia. Él ya le confeso que le gusta así que… ¡Porfis! ¿Podrías hacer algo así?

Jasper ahora parecía un ciervo en la carretera a punto de ser arrollado por un camión. Creo que aunque dijera lo contrario, yo no le agradaba.

-Ah… ¡Oh! No había visto la hora... tengo que… tengo que irme a… ya sabes diligencias. Pero hablamos de esto mañana, Alice. –y enfatizo "Alice" creo que no estaba invitada a esa conversación.

-¿Tienes que irte? Está bien, pero ¿nos vas a ayudar con esto? –Jasper la tomo de la mano y la beso en los labios muy rápido, apenas dos segundos.

-Mañana. Lo prometo. Adiós Bella –y desapareció.

No estaba segura de cómo iba a terminar esto.

 **/ / / / / / / / / / / / / /**

No me fui de casa de Alice sino hasta muy entrada la madrugada hablando de lo extraño que se había portado Jasper y de lo emocionada que ella estaba por ser la novia de él. Al llegar a mi casa caí rendida sobre la cama.

Hoy me había despertado bastante tarde. Desayune un poco de avena con fresa y blueberries mientras veía una película de amor. Últimamente todo se resumía a eso. Hasta mis lecturas se habían vuelto un poco más cursis.

Justo cuando la película se estaba terminando apareció Kaure, para decirme que alguien me buscaba en la fiesta. Ella solo venia tres veces a la semana a hacer un poco de limpieza pero caía bastante bien.

-Gracias Kaure, ahora voy. –afortunadamente me había metido a bañar y estaba más o menos presentable porque nunca me hubiera esperado esa visita.

Emmett estaba en la puerta sonriéndome y con una caja de chocolates enorme, de la misma marca de la que me había llevado la vez pasada.

-Hola preciosa –él se acercó a mí y dio un beso en la comisura de los labios.

-Hola Emmett, que sorpresa. Pasa por favor –y nos lleve al living donde nos sentamos cómodamente. -¿Qué haces aquí?

-Oh siento si interrumpo algo…

-¡No! No, ¿Cómo crees? Claro que no; es solo que me sorprende verte aquí.

-Quería dejarte estos chocolates. Los compre para ti

-¡Oh! Muchas gracias Emmett, de verdad. ¡Es un muy lindo detalle! ¿Quieres quedarte a ver una película mientras nos comemos esta delicia?

Él me sonrió y me atrajo a su pecho mientras decía: _Claro que sí._

Estuvimos ahí tirados en el sofá viendo Votos de amor; y comiendo chocolates que estaban demasiado deliciosos.

Pero justo a mitad de película su celular comenzó a sonar.

-¿Hola? –Respondió al segundo timbrazo –No, para nada… ¿Ahora? Bueno… ¡No!, ¿Dónde estás?... Vale, si, te veo en la casa… no tardo… aja, igual.

Guardo su celular y me volteo a ver con una cara que decía: _¡Perdón!_ Mientras se ponía de pie.

-Lo siento Bella, tengo que irme a la casa; una emergencia. Discúlpame.

-No pasa nada… por cierto, muchas gracias por la sorpresa. Me encanto tenerte aquí

-Y a mí me encanto estar aquí –y coloco sus manos en mi cintura, acercándome a el –contigo.

Esta vez el no pidió permiso, simplemente me beso. Fue más rápido, pero no por eso menos especial. Fue para mí, al menos, un pedacito de cielo.

 **/ / / / / / / / / / / / /**

Alrededor de las tres Alice me llamo preguntándome si podía ir a su casa. Ella no sonaba del todo bien, le faltaba esa alegría característica de ella así que sin pensarlo tome las llaves del coche de mi mamá y salir rumbo a su casa.

Alice y Jasper estaban sentados en el sofá. Ambos bastante agitados.

-¡Tienes que decirle! Ella ya viene en camino Jasper

-Alice, claro que lo debe de saber pero no creo que debamos ser nosotros quienes le digamos. No es nuestro asunto, mira yo voy a hablar con Emmett. Él es el responsable, el que tiene que dar la cara.

Yo solo estaba ahí de pie mirando a ambos. Al parecer nadie se había dado cuenta de mi presencia.

-¡No! El muy tarado está jugando con ella, díselo. Ahora. Emmett no le va a decir nada.

-¿Qué no me va a decir? –pregunte poniéndome frente a ellos.

Ambos giraron a verme sorprendidos.

-Bells, ah siéntate por favor. Jasper te va a decir algo, ¿no es así?

Él se miraba bastante nervioso pero asintió con la cabeza y se acercó a mí.

-Mira Bella yo sabía que mi hermano estaba interesado en ti ¿de acuerdo? Me lo dijo desde el primer día pero yo… yo no sabía que él estaba hablando contigo o invitándote a salir. Yo pensé que solo… solo le gustabas y ya. El sábado que me dijiste que te había invitado a salir hable con él y me confeso que te había besado. Discutimos mucho… y de verdad Bella, lo siento. Créeme que si hubiera podido evitarte esto, lo habría hecho.

-¿Evitarme qué? –pregunte.

Alice se sentó junto a mí y paso su brazo por mis hombros, transmitiéndome su apoyo.

Jasper saco su celular y tardo unos instantes en buscar algo antes de que me pusiera el perfil de Facebook de una chica. Era la foto de una chica hermosa, una melena rubia impresionante y ojos azules brillantes.

-¿Quién es ella Jasper? –le pregunte temiendo lo peor.

-Ella es Rosalie Hale; ella estudiaba conmigo y con Emmett antes… ahora estudia en un Colegio más al sur...

-¡¿Quién es ella Jasper!? –grite ya al borde de las lágrimas.

-Ella es Rosalie Hale y es la novia de Emmett.

A continuación me presento una foto de los dos con un cartel que decía ¡ **ANIVERSARIO 1!**

Me rompí en ese momento; solo recuerdo que me puse a llorar y creo que Alice me abrazaba. Más tarde esa noche desperté en la cama de Alice con ella sentada en la silla leyendo.

-¿Qué hora es? –pregunte en un susurro.

-Las siete. ¿Quieres comer algo?

Yo solo tenía fuerzas para negar con la cabeza.

-¿Por qué me hizo eso Alice?

-No lo sé Bella, pero él no se merece a alguien tan maravillosa como tú.

Yo no podía sacarme de la cabeza la imagen de ella. De la foto de ellos dos juntos. Y tampoco de él besándome aquella noche en la calle, o de nosotros en la tarde comiendo chocolates.

¿Cómo había pasado eso?

-¿Me puedes llevar a su casa? ¿Por favor?

-Bella no creo que…

-Por favor Alice, tengo que hablar con él.

Ella solo asintió y nos fuimos en el coche de mi mamá. Ella manejando y yo mirando por la ventana. Pensando cómo no me di cuenta; siempre había una llamada o un mensaje que nos interrumpía, incluso hoy me dejo porque alguien le había llamado.

¿Habrá sido ella?

Pronto llegamos a su casa. Es impresionante y con un gran jardín, Jasper está afuera, supongo que Alice le hablo para avisarle.

-Emmett está adentro, le dije que venias. Alice y yo vamos a estar aquí.

-¿Él sabe?

-Sí, yo hablé con él.

-De acuerdo… ¿Ella estaba aquí, Jasper? –tenía que saberlo y no pude evitar preguntarle.

El solo asintió cabizbajo

-Se fue apenas hace una hora. – asiento y entro a la casa.

Encuentro a Emmett de pie frente al televisor. Se gira cuando me escucha entrar.

-Lo siento mucho Bella –es todo lo que dice.

Y nos quedamos ahí de pie mirándonos uno frente a otro por varios minutos hasta que tomo las fuerzas para hablar.

-¿Solo querías jugar conmigo?

-¡No! Claro que no Bella. Todo lo que te dije fue verdad. Me gustas mucho y eres una persona estupenda y con un gran corazón, alguien divertida y preciosa por dentro y por fuera.

-Entiendo… ¿entonces por qué no me dijiste que tenías novia?

-Porque nunca hubieras aceptado salir conmigo

-¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no! No puedo creer lo que me hiciste y lo que le hiciste a ella.

-Llevo con Rosalie un año y tres meses y la amo. Pero no puedo dejar de pensar en ti, Bella. Esa es la verdad. Quiero estar contigo Bella, si me das la oportunidad…

-¿La oportunidad? –Contesto confusa -¿Para qué?

-¿Cómo que para qué? Para estar juntos, obviamente.

-¿Juntos? Emmett, tienes novia… ¿Estás dispuesto a dejarla? Porque no lo creo.

-No puedo Bella. Ella es importante para mi… escucha, te quiero de verdad. Permíteme estar contigo.

Ni siquiera puedo creer que me haya propuesto esto. Ser su amante. Ser nada junto a él, la chica con la que se divierte, solo eso…

-Se lo que estás pensando y no es así. Bella, te quiero de verdad y si conocieras a Rosalie sabrías que no puedo simplemente terminarla ¿me entiendes? Pero tampoco te puedo dejar a ir a ti… no puedo decidir. Te quiero Bella, solo tienes que decir una palabra… solo dos letras.

Me quedo mirándolo un segundo antes de darme la vuelta e irme sin mirarlo de nuevo pero con una nueva duda… ¿Estaré dispuesta a estar con él aun cuando no creo en sus condiciones?

Y temo tomar una decisión. Porque siento que con cualquiera de las dos, salgo perdiendo.

 **/ / / / / / / / / / / / / /**

Al día siguiente decidí que no quería ir a la escuela. No había dormido bien así que me quede a descansar. Mis papás llegaban más tarde y la verdad no sabía cómo mirarlos a la cara.

Estaba consciente de lo mal que lucía.

Y peor como es que me sentía.

Estaba sentada en una silla mirando por la ventana al jardín. Billy, el jardinero ya estaba podando el césped y Félix acaba de llegar listo para lavar los coches.

Yo por otra parte no podía dejar de pensar en Emmett. Él estaba siendo sincero respecto a sus sentimientos pero ¿Cómo podía yo tomar una decisión? Lo quería aun y cuando me había ocultado las cosas pero no podía simplemente aceptar estar con él a sabiendas que él ya tenía a alguien.

¿Pero cómo podía estar sin él?

¿Cómo cuando sentía que ya nada tenía sentido? Cuando sabía que ya nunca iba a poder confiar en alguien más, cuando nunca me iba a besar de nuevo o a hacerme reír.

¿Cómo puedes alejarte de alguien que te hace feliz, alguien a quien quieres? Aun y cuando no te haga bien estar con él… tampoco me hace bien tenerlo lejos. Pero como dijo Gabriel García Márquez: _"La peor forma de extrañar a alguien es estar sentado a su lado y saber que nunca lo podrás tener."_

Pase ahí las horas pensando. Solo me había levantado para bañarme y estar decente para cuando mis papás llegaran.

Entonces baje por un vaso de agua cuando Kaure entro corriendo.

-Señorita la buscan afuera

-¿A mí? ¿Quién?

-Es el mismo joven de ayer –contesto

Emmett. Emmett estaba aquí.

Él estaba en el living porque Kaure lo había hecho pasar pensando que era mí… mi novio.

-¿Qué haces aquí Emmett?

-Bella, no fuiste a la escuela y quería saber si estabas bien.

-¿Bien? No me iba a suicidar por ti, Emmett.

-No, claro que no Bella. Es… yo, yo me siento pésimo de verdad. Necesito escuchar tu voz, te necesito de verdad Bella.

-Pero también necesitas a Rosalie, ¿acaso crees que ella va a estar de acuerdo? No, claro que no… no se lo vas a decir ¿o si Emmett?

Pero él no contesto.

Lo que cual me dio la respuesta: No, él no se lo iba a decir.

-Por favor Bella, te quiero, por favor –él se acercó a mí y me beso. Me beso como aquella primera vez, sus manos en cada una de mis mejillas.

Fue uno de esos besos lentos, uno que me hizo temblar pero no de emoción, que me hizo llorar y no de alegría; uno de esos que recuerdas para toda la vida pero no por una buena razón, y si como esos que describen en los libros cuando la protagonista sabe que es su último beso, y no, esta vez el mundo tampoco dejo de existir ni importar. Pero ahí estaba yo, de pie frente a él besándolo… y ahí fue cuando lo supe. Lo había perdido.

Me aleje de él y lo mire a los ojos y vi que él ya sabía mi decisión.

-Me voy a cambiar de clase Emmett, para que sea más fácil. Por favor borra mi número y por favor no hablemos nunca más ni me busques, ni me sonrías porque no soy lo suficiente fuerte.

-Bella…

-¿Y Emmett? ¿Te puedo pedir un favor más? –el solo asintió, derrotado.

-Recupera a tu novia. No la pierdas Emmett, y demuestra que de verdad la mereces.

 **/ / / / / / / / / / / / /**

Aquí estoy yo esta vez. Caminando hacia mi salón en la Universidad. He recordado todo aquello porque Alice me ha hablado para decirme que Jasper le propuso matrimonio y no puedo estar más feliz por ella. Se lo merecen.

Tome la decisión de estudiar Historia del Arte en la Columbia University en New York. Y no pude elegir mejor. Llegue a penas dos semanas y estoy más que encantada con la ciudad, los edificios, las luces, la gente. Y ahora es mi primer día… mi último primer día. Y adiós escuelas.

Voy con mi bolso caminando por el campus tratando de encontrar mi salón pero creo que me he perdido.

No había sido fácil superar a Emmett, claro que no. Al final, es él quien se había cambiado, pero de Colegio. Lo vi dos veces más luego de ese beso. En el funeral de la abuelita de Alice y otra más en aquel restaurante italiano escondido en la ciudad. Estaba él con ella, así que me aleje… no volví a verlo luego de esa vez y me alegro. Lo olvide y no fue fácil pero lo logre.

-¿Disculpa sabes dónde queda el edificio D? –levanto mi vista y me topo con un par de ojos verdes preciosos y cabello cobrizo.

Y si, esa vez si fue como en los libros. Cuando la protagonista sabe que el chico que tiene al frente es el amor de su vida.

-No, pero podemos buscarlo juntos.

* * *

*Lady Bertram y Sir Thomas: personajes de Mansfield Park, libro escrito por Jane Austen.

*Piccadilly Circus: La plaza es conocida por sus carteles luminosos y la fuente de Eros situada en el centro; ofrece una gran cantidad de tiendas, cines y teatros, y restaurantes.

* * *

 ******* **HOLA!; ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTA HISTORIA. ESTAMOS ACOSTUMBRADOS A LEER HISTORIAS DONDE A BELLA LE CUESTA ACEPTAR A EDWARD POR HABER SALIDO LASTIMADA ANTES; Y EN ESTA OCASIÓN QUERIA PRESENTARLES A UNA BELLA EN "ESA RELACION DAÑINA" ANTES POR SUPUESTO DE ENCONTRAR AL PRINCIPE AZUL. HE PASADO POR UN MAL MOMENTO ANTES… ESTO HA SIDO COMO UNA TERAPIA. ESPERO QUE ME DIGAN SI LES HA GUSTADO.** *******

" _El más difícil no es el primer beso sino el último." -Paul Géraldy_

 **K.**


End file.
